1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing reels of the type having a spool shaft supported at both ends and a counter for measuring the quantity of a fishline unwound from the reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one first type of conventional counter for measuring the quantity of fishline unwound from a fishing reel a case housing the counter is integrally formed on a side plate cover located outside a frame, as is disclosed in the Japanese utility Model Application (OPI) No. 17681/85 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application"). Another type of conventional counter for measuring the quantity of a fishline unwound from a fishing reel includes a case for housing the counter attached to the upper portion of the reel.
One drawback of the first type of conventional counter is that the presence of the counter impedes holding and manipulation of the fishing reel. This type of conventional counter has another drawback in that the side plate cover is often distorted or damaged when a strong force is applied thereto due to holding and manipulating of the reel. The second type of conventional counter has the disadvantage that the joint between the case and the fishing reel is often damaged.